


Pig Party

by Dantalian



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6046813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dantalian/pseuds/Dantalian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antonio, Francis and Gilbert were friends that knew each other for years now and shared their big ass luxurious loft, they always used to argue over who brought home the hottest date until they got bored and decided to throw a pig party instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What to do when you're bored

Antonio, Francis and Gilbert were friends that knew each other for years now and shared their big ass luxurious loft, they worked mostly as models although sometimes they could do little acting jobs, male escort jobs or just get pay to go to clubs... life was great!!

Every weekend they held a little contest to see who could bring home the hottest date, the winner got to be the director of their little “home movies” deciding what the other two had to do, this movies could be classified as adult entertainment.... fine they were porn! They had a blast doing this and they always deleted the films after seeing them so there was really no problem at all.

-My date was the hottest one there's no doubt about it!! Anita looks like an sculpture!!  
-I guess she could be considered to be... kind of pretty- Francis said dismissively- But Monique!!! I wish I was a painter to be able to plasm all of her beauty in a canvas...  
-Wouldn't people accuse you of copying a Picasso???- Antonio snapped  
-Please guys don't fight!! You two clearly are both losers Mijael is gorgeous and Oh my god that body....

The three of them kept arguing for a while till Gilbert finally said:  
-Guys I think it's pretty obvious we're getting nowhere... let's admit it, our three dates were fucking gorgeous!!  
-You're right Gil- Antonio replied while Francis just rolled his eyes but almost immediately he smiled and said  
-Hey what if we change the rules a little bit to spice things up?  
-What do you have in mind Franny?- Antonio asked  
-Well... what about a pig party??!!!  
-Great idea man!!! That should be fun as hell!!!- Gilbert yelled full of excitement  
-A what?? What's that?? Is that like a luau or something?- Antonio asked  
-What?? No!!!! Do you seriously don't know what a pig party is??- Gilbert asked  
-Some kind of food....  
-My god Tonny!! It really amaze me that after all we have done together, specially in our little films, you're still kinda innocent... No darling, a pig party is the opposite of what we do in our normal parties- Francis replied while laughing  
-What?? Seriously Franny I'm even more confused  
-Listen Toñito instead of making a contest to see who can bring the hottest date we do one to see who can bring a date who will actually brake the mirror with his or her reflection!!  
-Oh... Alright I'm in, that sounds like fun!!  
-Doesn't it? let's invite the guys of the agency!!!  
-As judges??- Francis asked  
-Well yes, and as participants what do you say if at the end of the party we all cast our votes and the winner gets “crowned”- Gilbert suggested  
-You're evil mon ami!!!


	2. I need someone!! Anyone!!

That week was particularly crazy for the three of them, they had have tons of work which of course was a good thing, but they completely forgot about the party till Ivan, another male model spoke to them on Friday evening (just mere hours away from the party)  
-Hi guys I'm really sorry but I'm not gonna be able to make it to your party  
-You wont...?- Antonio asked poorly disguising his panicky face. He completely forgot about it!!!  
-I've got a location shoot and I gotta leave right now, sorry  
-That's such a pity man- Gilbert said Fuck!!! He had forgotten everything about this stupid party!!! What was he gonna do now??  
-Anyway.... Just as well I really don't know any ugly people  
-Neither do I- Francis replied- But I searched really hard to find the perfect date- Fuck! How could he forgot all about it??? It has been his own idea!!! Never mind don't worry he still have a couple of hours before the party, just enough time to find a date. Ivan chuckled and said goodbye and Gilbert quickly said  
-Well guys I hope you don't mind that I took care of the food for the party...- He said desperately trying to conceal the fact that he had forgotten the damn thing  
-Of course not mon ami I took care of the refreshments so we're good here... Antonio??  
Antonio panicked, he already was planning to run and ask the first person he saw to be his date but he tried his hardest to look cool and replied  
-I took care of the music!!  
-Then is all set!! Anyway I need to get back to the apartment to...- Francis began saying but both his friends cut him off  
-That's great!! I need to go pick my date up- Gilbert said and ran away  
-And I need to...- Dammit why was he so bad at making up excuses??- Do the same... ¡¡¡Adios Franny!!! ¡¡Nos vemos en la fiesta!!!- Antonio said while also running away

The three of them desperately needed to find a date quick and some refreshments, food and... actually Antonio's plan was to use his upbeat tracks on his phone so he had a little extra time.

Francis bought the refreshments first, got them to his apartment praying that his roommates weren't there yet and then desperately ran out trying to find a date, any date it didn't matter if he or she wasn't ugly at all, he just needed someone. He was so engulfed is his thoughts that he tripped over some poor pedestrian.

-Watch it you fucking wanker!!!- said the kid who was wearing a.... cape??  
-Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there- Francis said with his hopes up high but this all vanished when the kid turned around to face him. He was handsome as hell!! Fuck!!  
-Are you blind or something?? how could you just don't see me??? It's not like I'm fucking invisible or something!!!  
-I'm really sorry... that's an interesting fashion choice is that a cape??  
-A cape?? Oh my god you really are a bloody ignorant aren't you prick?? This is a wizard robe!!!  
Wizard??? Alright he would do- Hey cutie I've got an idea why don't you let me apologize by inviting you to a party??  
-What?? Are you serious??  
-Sure I am!!! Come on it will be fun!!! My name is Francis by the way  
What was happening??? Well... his horoscope did said that he would meet a handsome stranger and that he should try new things....- Very well... Francis. I guess it's the least you can do and I'm Arthur  
-Such a pretty name it really suits you!! come on let's go  
-What? Now?  
-Yes chéri- Francis replied and led the kid to his apartment 

Gilbert was running around the park asking practically anyone if they would go to a party with him he was running out of time and he was pretty desperate. He was really handsome so all the people said yes at first but then when hearing the party was just minutes away they said no and asked him (actually begged him) for a chance to reschedule their “date”. Gilbert was almost admitting defeat when he sat on a park bench.  
-excuse me?- He heard a little voice but there was no one around- excuse me?- the voice said again, he was freaking out when the voice said- You're sitting on me, would you mind moving?  
-What? Oh my god I'm so sorry!! He said finally noticing the source of the voice, it was a blond guy with glasses and kinda purple looking eyes... Fuck!!! he was really handsome... however he only had a couple of minutes before the party started so...  
-Don't worry that happens a lot- the guy sighed  
-My name is Gilbert, nice to meet you  
-Nice to meet you too I'm Mathew  
-What are you doing here all by yourself? Are you expecting someone??  
-No, I had nothing to do so I thought I'd come to the park and read a little  
-What? No way!!! Why don't you come to a party with me??  
-A party?? When??  
-Right now!!!  
-But...  
-No buts come on!!- He said and started dragging him towards his apartment

When Gilbert and Mathew got to his apartment Francis and a couple of guest were already there... Phew!! Just in time  
-Hi Gil what took you so long??- Francis asked  
-Mattie lives kinda far so... Oh this is Mathew my date, and Mattie this is Francis my roommate  
Lives kinda far?? Anyway that doesn't matter- Hi is so nice meeting you- Mathew said while shaking Francis hand  
-Likewise... Oh this is Arthur  
-Hi Artie nice... cape- Gilbert said  
-It's not a cape you ignorant fool!!!  
-Of course not it's a wizard robe- Mathew said shyly  
-That's right... well at least one of you is not a bloody idiot!!  
-And where's Antonio?- Gilbert asked  
-He isn't here. I hope he comes back soon or he will miss on the entire party- Francis replied

Antonio was really far from home and really desperate trying to find someone, anyone but he just encountered the same problem as Gil they all wanted to "reschedule"...he looked at his watch fuck!! The party already started... anyway he just have to tell his friends the truth and accept his punishment, he saw a vending car selling churros and this instantly lift his mood he walked towards the vendor and said.

-Hi ¡Buenas noches!  
-¡Buenas noches!- the vendor replied. Antonio smiled when hearing his own language and continued  
-Me da...  
-Move it you fucking bastard!!!- A hooded figure pushed him- I was here first!!  
-Oh I'm sorry...- Antonio smiled perhaps he still had a chance  
-You sure as hell should be!!! now move it so I can buy my fucking churro!!  
-Sure... Why don't you let me buy it for you???  
-What???  
-Dos churros rellenos de chocolate por favor  
-Aquí tiene  
-¡Gracias!!- He said and gave the hooded figure his, he took off the hoody and... Fuck!!! He was handsome... more than that he had such angelical features... but anyway he would have to do  
-I could have done that you idiot!!  
-What?  
-Ordering my fucking churro!! Besides I know a little bit of Spanish so...  
-Really?? That's great!! Me llamo Antonio- He said offering his hand  
-Like I fucking care- The kid said and started to walk away. Antonio followed him and asked  
-So are you gonna tell me your name?  
-No I wont' you fucking stalker!!!  
-Oh- Antonio replied, sighed and turned around, so it was defeat then  
-Lovino- the other said so Antonio turned around with the biggest smile Lovino had ever seen and said  
-Lovi!! Such a pretty name!!! So what are you doing here??  
-What does it looks like I'm doing you fucking idiot??!!  
Antonio laughed and said- I see, are you here with your girlfriend... boyfriend...?  
-It's not of your damn business!!  
-Lovi if you've got nothing better to do my roommates are giving a party and... I was wondering if you would like to go with me??- He asked with his best kicked puppy face  
-What???!!! Are you fucking serious??!!  
-Yes I am!! But I completely understand if you say no I mean this IS kinda weird and...  
-Alright  
-What? Really??!!!!  
-Yes you idiot but I better don't end up in a fucking bathtub without my kidney!!  
-I promise you won't Lovi!!- Antonio replied while laughing


	3. A pig party??!!!!

When Antonio and Lovino got to the loft the party was on its way.  
-Hi Tony- Gilbert greeted- why are you so late??  
-Sorry but I... I...  
-We stopped for a snack- Lovino replied  
-For a snack? But there's plenty of food here Tony!!  
Antonio looked around and saw like twenty pizzas  
-Pizza??  
-Yeah why not? They're convenient, get delivered and they're delicious!!  
-Not from this place they don't- Lovino said looking at the pizza box- I'm actually glad we stopped to eat something...  
-I see... Tony are you gonna introduce me to your date?  
-Sure thing Gil this is Lovi!! Lovi this is Gil  
-Hi  
-Hi I'm Mathew- Gilbert actually jumped when he heard this, he didn't realize Mathew was by his side all this time. It was like he was some kind of superhero with invisibility powers  
-Hi Mattie!!- Antonio said and shook his hand- What's with the music??  
-Well- Gilbert answered- since the guy who was in charge of the music got here pretty late I took care of it Don't you like it??  
-No, let me fix it

Antonio synced his own phone with the buffers and suddenly it began to play  


_Ay payita mia guárdate la poesía  
Guardate la alegría pa' ti_

-Come on Lovi let's dance!!!- Before Lovino could say anything Antonio grabbed him and started dancing.

-Do you wanna dance?- Francis asked Arthur  
-What do you think?  
-Alright then let's talk about you  
-About me? Fine... what do you wanna know?  
-First of all what's with that “wizard robe” do you always dress like that?  
-Of course not you wanker!! I went to a magic convention  
-I see... that's great!! It sounds really interesting  
-You're having a laugh aren't you...  
-Of course not!! Come on tell me all about it!!- Francis said with a flirtatious smile he sure as hell was about to loose the contest but perhaps he could win a little consolation price

A couple of hours later Francis called Gilbert and Antonio  
-What's with you Francis?? Can't you see I'm with my date?? And I'm beginning to think he has the power to disappear at will so I don't like leaving him alone...- Gil said  
-Like teletransportation?- Antonio asked  
-Exactly  
-If you are done with your superpower talk.... I was thinking that perhaps we shouldn't vote and just skip the contest for this week... I mean most of the guys of the agency brought their partners or real dates so it's really not polite  
-I'm with you amigo  
-Me too, so is a normal party then?  
-As normal as one of our parties can be!!

The three of them got back with their respective dates when the doorbell rang, Gilbert opened it and a blond guy dressed like a school girl and wearing pig tales got in and behind him a really handsome but shy looking guy with brown hair

-Hello everybody!!!  
-Oh Hi Feliks!! I thought you weren't coming  
-I'm so sorry I'm late!!- the guy yelled and everyone turned to see him- anyway I didn't find an ugly date!! To be honest I wasn't even planning on looking for one so I just came with my boyfriend I hope you won't mind!!!!!!!!!!!  
Gilbert desperately tried to sign him to shut the hell up but the guy continued yelling- Anyway... Are we late for the “coronation” I'm dying to see the king or queen of this pig party!!! Can I still vote??!!

The room went mute, everyone was in shock a couple of guys got their drinks thrown to their faces, and some people left, but Arthur just stood there looking at Francis  
-Hey chéri is not what you think I...- was the last thing he said before Arthur punch him and he fell on the ground, Lovino slapped Antonio with all his strength and Mathew just kept staring at Gilbert and then left. The three of them went out at the same tame

Antonio was looking at the door when he suddenly realized that his friend was lying on the floor  
-Oh my god!! Franny are you OK?  
-No I'm not!!!! Why did he had to hit me in the face??!!!


	4. Why him??!!!

Lovino, Mathew and Arthur were standing outside the building like they were waiting for something. Arthur finally broke the ice and asked  
-So are you a sucker too?  
-Big time!!- Lovino answered- I knew it was too fucking good to be truth!! I mean...  
-Yeah I know what you're talking about- Mathew said scaring the other two they've thought there were just the two of them Where did this guy come from??- I feel like such a idiot... So what are you planing to to do? Do you wanna share a cab with me?  
-I really don't feel like going home my brothers are just gonna laugh at me...  
-Then why would tell them what happen? you fucking hopeless idiot!!- Lovino asked  
-They have ways to make me talk believe me!!! They always get what they want  
-I don't wanna go home either, my brother is gonna ask me what happened and then pest me till I tell him and then I really don't wanna think about what he would try to do, he's very protective  
-Then why don't we go to my house??!!! well my brother's house...  
-What??- Arthur and Mathew asked at the same time  
-You heard me, I've got an empty house till my brother and his stupid fiancé arrive with the rest of their stuff on Monday so we will be alone, free to cry ourselves to sleep without anyone judging us  
-That sounds like a plan!! Perhaps this is the new thing my horoscope was talking about and when we get there I'll show you how to make voodoo dolls so these fucking idiots pay for what they did!!!  
-I'm in too!! thank you very much Lovi  
-What? How do you know my name?- Lovino asked slightly freaked out  
-We met before... Don't you remember?  
-Oh yeah of course!!- Did they really met before?? Anyway that doesn't matter- So it's all set let's go to my house!!- Lovino said

 

\------  
A week had passed and Gil knocked on Francis' door and then just let himself in I mean he couldn't possible saw something that he hasn't already seen like a thousand times before 

-Hi Franny are you ready?  
-In a minute...- Francis replied while applying make up on his eye- that guy really hit me hard and I'm not going out in public with a black eye  
-Really man you're overreacting- Antonio said and let himself in  
-Am I??!!! Am I??!!!! He just hit my beautiful flawless face with no consideration of what that might do to other people!!! I mean my beauty lift their spirits.  
-Yeah I know Francis we are all really broken up inside- he said and sighed  
-Is something bothering you Tony??- Gil asked  
-I don't know, I really don't feel like going out would you please excuse me with your brother and his fiancé???  
-No fucking way Toño you promised!!!  
-Well yeah but...  
-No buts you are coming with me and that's it!!! And I don't care how many people will suffer when they realize your face was punched!!! Actually I wish Mathew had punched me but he just stared at me with such a disappointment...  
-Yeah I know what you mean- Antonio said  
-I understand too believe me, but... couldn't he just punch me in the stomach? I even would have accepted a kick in the groin but why my face why???!!!  
-Oh come on Franny if you had a kick in the groin we wouldn't have had so much fun last night!!!  
-Yeah I know it did really made me feel better, have you deleted the video Tony??  
-I will don't worry  
-He's been watching it non stop!!!- Gil replied and laughed  
-You don't have to do that Tony if you want I'll sleep with you again, you know I hate to see my friends suffer- Francis said while finishing his make up  
-That will have to wait until we come back from the dinner with my little brother!! -He said grabbing Francis by his collar and dragging him to the door. Antonio just laughed and followed.

They got to a beautiful house in the suburbs and rang the doorbell soon a guy with brown eyes, brown hair with a wild curl and a big smile opened the door. He kinda remind Antonio to... no way his guilt was making him see things!!  
-Hi guys!! I'm so glad you came!!  
-Hi are you Feliciano, my brother's fiancé?? It's so nice finally meeting you!!- Gil said and the other hugged him  
-Me too Gil!! But don't worry now that we bought this house we'll have no excuses not see each other!!!  
-Hi Gil- Gil's brother greeted him  
-Hi lil' bro these are my friends Toño and Francis!! Guys this is my brother Ludwig and his fiancé Feliciano  
-Hi nice to meet you Gil talks a lot about you!!- Antonio and Francis said practically at the same time  
-Please come in Feliciano said- You three are quite handsome I'm so glad!!! My brother is living with us till he finds his own place and he has been quite sad, after asking him like a thousand times why he was in such a foul mood he finally explained why, apparently... Oh I'm so sorry I talk too much please sit down it's just that it makes me so mad!!!! How can people be so cruel??? I really don't get it!!  
-Feli- Ludwig said putting his hand on Feli's shoulder  
-You're right Luddy... anyway he is upstairs with his new friends I hope they will join us for dinner it doesn't bother you does it?  
-But of course not Feli I'm dying to meet my brother in law!!!- Gilbert replied  
-Fratello!!!!- Feli yelled – from the staircase- Come down!! Luddy's brother is here and he brought some really handsome friends!!! Why don't you all join us for dinner?

Soon Lovino went downstairs and yelled  
-Fuck!! Would you leave us alone? I already told you we're not interested in... your...- he said looking at the dinner table and at Gilbert, Francis and Antonio- YOU!!!!-he yelled at Antonio and walked to him- YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE???!!!!

Antonio was shocked he couldn't believe it!!! and he didn't know what to do. Since he was petrified Francis decided to answer- We're sorry we're on our way out Forget we even were here!!!- Grabbed Antonio and walked towards the door  
-What? No!! Brother was is happening here?- Feliciano asked pretty confused  
-This is the fucking guy who... invited me to that party  
-What???!!!!- Feliciano and Ludwig yelled

-My god keep your knickers on if it's that important to you we'll come down to dinner- Francis heard a voice with a British accent that filled him with terror so he immediately covered his eye  
-What the fuck are you three doing here???!!!!!!!!!!!- Arthur yelled when he saw them  
-Gil?- Mathew who was behind Arthur asked and the other just ran to the door as quickly as he could but his brother grabbed him by his collar  
-What the fuck Gil??!!! Is that true?? Were you and your friends the ones who threw that insulting and mean “party”?  
-Well it depends of what your definitions of insulting, mean and party are- He replied with a shy smile  
-Gil how could you???- Feliciano said- That was really really really mean and horrible I just can't understand it What were you thinking??  
Antonio reacted and taking advantage of the fact that Ludwig was busy with Gilbert he walked to the door and opened it, but a hand immediately closed it he turned around and saw Lovino Fuck!  
-And where do you think you're going???  
-Listen Lovi I'm really sorry!! I shouldn't have come so I just gonna leave ¿Está bien??  
-NO!! No está bien you fucking idiot!!!

Ludwig turned his attention to him and said- You three are gonna pay for what you did  
Antonio sighed and replied- Fine Ludwig I guess you're right hit me with everything you got!!! Wherever you want I don't care!!!  
-What??? No!!!!!!!!!!- Francis yelled covering his face  
-I'm not gonna hit you- Ludwig said- I think it should be Lovino the one who decides your punishment...  
-I think that's a great idea- Arthur said- And I get to choose this fucking wanker punishment and Mattie gets to choose Gilbert's  
-Who?- Ludwig asked- Oh yeah right, that seems fair So what do you think?? You're gonna do everything the “dates” you invited to that party want or I will kick your ass!!!- My god Ludwig was terrifying when he got mad


	5. Let's punish them!!

Antonio let himself inside Francis' bedroom, this wasn't a rare occurrence the rare thing was that Francis yelled and ran into the bathroom to hide  
-Franny?? What's happening?- Antonio asked  
-Nothing just leave!!!  
-But why man??- Gilbert who had also let himself in asked  
-That guy Arthur made something horrible, something hideous and awful!!  
-Really? Did he punch you again??- Antonio asked  
-No, but he is forcing me to do something so utterly humiliating that I might as well be in the carcan (stocks)!!!  
-Why?? Come on man you're gonna have to face us at sometime!!  
-Fine but promise you won't laugh  
-We promise- Francis got out of the bathroom wearing a wizard robe and Gilbert laughed his head off Antonio turned red for the effort of trying not to laugh but he finally gave in and also laughed his head off  
-Hey you promised!!!  
-Sorry Franny!!! but this is hilarious!!- Antonio said  
-No way man!!! is he really gonna make you wear that in public??  
-Not only that!!! He wants to go to this magic convention... And this is all your fault Gilbert!!  
-What??!!! Why is it my fault the pig party was YOUR idea!!!  
-Well yeah but your fucking brother is the one forcing us to do this!!!!!!!!!  
-That might be truth but he wouldn't ever found out if it weren't for the fact that Antonio invited his fiancé's brother to the party!!!!!!!!  
Antonio mumbled some incoherent words till the finally managed to say- Well it's your fault I went to that dinner!! I didn't want to go remember??!!!!  
Gilbert looked at him then sighed and said- Listen guys I think it's pretty obvious we all have some blame here so we better suck it up give them what they want and be done with it  
-Easy for you to say!!!!!!!!!- Francis yelled- Your date is the nicest guy I don't think he would ever humiliate you in this cruel and obnoxious way!!!!  
-You're right about that but Lovino seems to be the vindictive type and he's gonna be my brother in law How's that for a punishment?? Speaking about that what is he making you do Tony??  
-I don't know yet I'm gonna pick him up at his house and then he's gonna tell me. I might end up wearing something way worse than you Franny or even nothing at all...  
-Oh my!!! That is... a nice thought actually- Francis replied  
-Anyway I need to get going see you guys!! Don't turn off your phones in case I need you to bail me out for public indecency!!!- He said and got out

After a while he got to Ludwig & Feliciano's house and rang the doorbell almost immediately Lovino opened the door  
-Hi there- He said with an evil smile  
Antonio sighed and said- Hi Lovi so... let's get this over with  
-Not so fast!!! I'm gonna savour every minute of this come on in I still need to get ready  
-Sure- Antonio followed Lovino upstairs and almost without thinking got inside his bedroom he was about to get out when he realized what he did but he saw a strange doll that looked like him  
-Hey!! What are you doing here!! I never said you could let yourself into my room!! Lovino yelled but stopped when he realized what Antonio was looking at- You like it?? It's a voodoo doll!!  
-Oh really?? Can I touch it??  
-I guess- He said grabbing a hoody and putting it on- To be honest I don't think they work Have your eyes hurt?  
-No- Antonio chuckled  
-Your head? Knees? Testicles??...  
-No, no and a little bit- He started moving the doll and said in a sweet voice pretending the doll was the one talking- Por favor Lovi forgive Antonio he's really really sorry  
Lovino smiled and chuckled a little but his frown immediately returned and he said- Really? And why is he sorry? Because he called me a pig or because my macho in law is gonna kick his ass?  
Antonio left the doll on the bed and said- I'm really sorry Lovi I just asked you to that party because... well I forgot all about it, and I needed a date!!! I never thought you had any chances to win!!  
-Oh that makes me feel so much better!! Haven't you heard the phrase 'don't judge a book by its cover' you fucking idiot!?  
-But I... listen I know you're not gonna believe me but I actually thought you were the cutest thing I've ever seen you kinda reminded me of an angel  
-You're right I don't believe your fucking shit you really must think I'm an idiot!! anyway let's go  
-Sure May I ask where are we going??  
-To a place where you'll be consider to be the pig, the art museum!! I bet neither you nor your dead brain friends have ever set foot on a place like that!!  
-You know Lovi- Antonio said pretty serious- for someone who just say 'don't judge a book by its cover' you are pretty judgmental yourself. Franny actually has a master degree in history, Gilbert studied applied math but got bored so he decided to drop out... I'm not saying you shouldn't hate me!! hate me all you want!! I deserve it!! but shouldn't you listen to your own advice?  
Lovino just looked at him astonished, he didn't know what to say so he just went out to Antonio's car he opened the door for him and they were off.  
\-----------

Francis rang the doorbell of a tiny apartment and a red haired guy opened the door.  
-Hi  
-Hi, I'm looking for... - the guy didn't let him finish and yelled  
-Arthur one of your freak friends is here!!!!!!!  
Arthur got out of one room and quickly ran to the door  
-Yes thanks I'll see you guys later!!  
-Bye!! Don't drink too much blood!!  
-We're not vampires!!  
-Oh right I forgot you're “wizards” much cooler!!!- He said and laughed his head off. Arthur got out of the apartment closed the door and said  
-Let's go  
-Sure... who's that guy?  
-My brother  
-Oh  
-Did you seriously think you were the first one who made fun of me?? I'm sorry to tell you but there are tons of people who just like you enjoy laughing at me!  
-I didn't laugh at you!  
-Yeah right come on let's go- They got into Francis' car and drove to the convention

 

Gilbert went to a pretty normal looking house in the suburbs and rang the doorbell  
-I'll get it!!!- he heard. Soon a guy who looked like Mathew but with blue eyes big smile and a football jersey opened the door- Hi dude! what do you want?? Are you a Jehovah witness or something like that??  
-What? No, I'm here to pick up Mathew  
-Hi Gil- Mathew greeted and Alfred jumped it was nice to see that he wasn't the only one who jumped when Mathew suddenly was there  
-Bro don't creep up on me!!!  
-I didn't creep up!! Anyway Alfred we're off see you later  
-Bye Matty have a great time oh and dude?  
-What? - Gilbert asked  
-My dad has a gun and I got a baseball bat so you better don't even think on hurting...  
-Please Alfred!!! Some of these days someone is gonna sue you over threats!!  
-I'm just looking after you bro!!  
-I know... bye- He said and closed the door- Fine let's go  
-Sure Mattie!!! Your brother is terrifying not that I'm one to judge...  
Matthiew smiled and said- Yeah I know your brother is pretty terrifying too!  
-So were are we going??  
-To a hockey match!! I think that's the only sport Alfred's not into so he didn't want to go with me and I thought that might be a good idea!! But if you rather do something else...  
-No! Mattie that's fine more than fine!! Listen I wanted to tell you that I'm really sorry and that I really never thought you were ugly I just needed a date and well... you fell on my lap!!  
-Really I would have sworn it was the other way around!  
-Oh yeah!!!- Gilbert replied and laughed- but seriously man I'm really really sorry  
-I know


	6. I never thought it would go like this!!!

Lovino and Antonio got to the museum and he finally broke the silence  
-So do you have a favorite painter?  
-Yes!! Dali is my favorite I absolutely love him What's yours?  
-I don't know Van Gogh maybe...  
They spent the whole day at the museum till Lovino's stomach made a loud noise  
-Are you hungry Lovi?- Antonio asked with a smile  
-What do you think bastard??!!  
-Let's go to my apartment and I'll cook you something!!  
-Really??  
-Yes!! I'm not Francis but my cooking skills are off the chart!!  
-And also your modesty!!- Lovino said laughing

They got to the apartment and Antonio got into the kitchen  
-Let's see I've got the ingredients for a escalibada you're gonna love it I swear  
-Whatever... -Lovino said looking for his cellphone-shit!!  
-What is it Lovi?  
-I forgot my phone!!  
-Don't worry here use mine- he said offering his phone  
-It's not that you idiot I have to send a file to the art school before 6 o'clock  
-Oh you study art?? I guess in retrospective that's pretty obvious!!  
-Not yet, I'm hoping... I'll tell you later! alright? Can I use your computer??  
-Sure Lovi it's on the desk in my room, it's the one on the left.... oh and my password is Gala  
-Dali's wife?  
-That's right!!!  
-Fine you cook and I'll send my file  
-Sure Lovi

Lovino got into Antonio's room it was just as he had imagined it full with photos of him with his shit eating friends, soccer posters... oh yes his laptop, let's see Gala, Lovino quickly log into the cloud tweak his file a little and send it... done!! But you know since he was already there... He started checking Antonio's photos just hundreds and hundreds of him with his obnoxious friends, some people he didn't know and even some celebrities... let's see videos, Wait a minute!! THIS is interesting, more than that this is fucking porn!! and not just any porn it was Antonio with that French bastard doing things Larry Flynt would consider obscene... Bingo!! Now he just needed to upload it and he would have his revenge (porn). He searched an appropriate site and... Come on!! just click upload you fucking idiot and you'll have your revenge. He deserves it!! well... does he?? I mean he did seem pretty desperate to find a date when they met, it was a fucking miracle he didn't ask the churro guy out!! and they were the last ones to get to the party... well except for that guy in a school girl outfit, and it probably wasn't even his idea!! so... he closed the browser and yelled  
-Antonio!!  
-What is it Lovi? our meal would be ready in a minute!  
-Come here you fucking idiot!! it's really important!!  
-Alright Lovi but make it quick- he said while getting into his room- What is it?  
-Look what I've found  
-Oh...  
-Why do you have that kind of thing here??!!  
-Well sometimes it can be kind of fun... What are you doing?  
-I'm deleting it. How can you be such an idiot??!! I mean I could have easily uploaded your fucking porn to the Internet and pretty much ruin your life haven't you see revenge porn news stories?!!  
-Oh then... why didn't you?  
-What?  
-Upload it  
Lovino blushed and replied- I'm just not that type of person and you should be fucking grateful for that!!  
-I am!!- Antonio answered chuckling a little  
-Go back to the kitchen already I'm not planning on eating burned food!!!  
-¡Dios santo! ¡Tienes razón!- he said and rushed back to the kitchen

\-----------

Arthur and Francis were at the convention and it actually was much more interesting than Francis imagined sure they had crystals and that sort of things but they also had really cool stuff like books detailing the Tarot card's history and...  
-No way Malleus Malleficarum copies!!  
-Yes, do you even know what that book is??  
-My sweet chérie you are underestimating me, I love history!! and of course I know. This is the Hammer of the witches pretty important here during the witch trials!!  
-Yes... Oh my god you can actually think!!  
-That's insulting. I'm the whole package darling great looks, astonishing body and a amazing brain!!  
-Don't forget the fact that you are oh so unbelievable humble!  
-That too

Arthur chuckled, this guy appeared to be actually enjoying himself, most of his friends (like Lovino and Mathew just to mention the most recent examples) just tune out whenever he started talking about his hobby but this Francis fellow not only understood what he was talking about but he seemed to be having a kick out of it.

-Artie there's something I've been meaning to tell you...  
-What?- Surely he was going to tell him that he had a very busy schedule and that he couldn't be with him anymore and probably offer him something in return... like money  
-Well I know that what my friends and I did wasn't very nice and I'm really sorry, to be honest I never thought you were ugly I just needed a date and you were there... Do you believe in destiny?  
-Stop playing with me!! You know I do! and?  
-And?  
-Aren't you gonna add anything else?  
-No... oh yes! This wizard robes are actually pretty comfortable and perhaps with some minor adjustments they will be actually fashionable... maybe in another color....

Arthur laughed, this guy was funny, handsome and actually shared some of his interests.. wait!! stop it you fool!! Don't even think about that!! Please don't!!!

 

\-----------

 

Gilbert and Mathew were on their “date” and it was pretty obvious from the beginning that Gilbert didn't understand a thing about hockey but that didn't stopped him from yelling insults to both teams and to piss off a lot of fans. When the match were finally over Gilbert said  
-Well that was pretty awesome!!  
-Yeah! I specially liked the way you managed to pissed of both teams' fans, I think not even Alfred had accomplished that!  
Gilbert laughed and said- Well I am awesome!! What do you want to do next? Do you wanna grab a bite?  
-Don't worry you don't have to keep doing this  
-What?  
-Your debt has been paid! You can go now  
-But... - Hey wasn't this what he was waiting for?? surely Francis and Antonio would kill to hear something like this from their respective dates, he was forgiven and free!!! then why didn't he feel better?  
-But?  
-I actually enjoy being with you, I know this is gonna sound like fucking lip service but I think you're handsome, sweet, funny... even Francis said you are the nicest guy  
-R-really??  
-Really, so do you wanna grab a bite?  
-Yes! Let's go for pizza or something!!


	7. Our three dates

Feliciano and Ludwig got home and they saw Lovino on the couch drawing something on his sketchbook  
-Hi fratello what are you doing?- Feliciano asked  
-Jerking off. What does it look like I'm doing??!!  
-You're right I'm sorry- He said with a silly smile- Do you have a date for the rehearsal dinner yet?? Because I just met the cutest guy at the florist and...  
-Shut it you moron!! of course I have a date!  
-Really? Do I know him?  
-But of course you do it's Antonio! I'm just gonna order him to go with me  
-Oh... You've been hanging out with him a lot lately  
-So?  
-So I guess it's safe to assume you already forgave him... Don't you?  
-Kinda... Don't give me that look!! I mean he already apologize and it's not like that stupid party was his idea!!  
-He told you that?  
-No, he insists that the three of them have the same amount of responsibility on this but that's just because he is an idiot!!! If anyone asks me I'm pretty sure it was your kraut eating brother the one who suggested it!!!- He said pointing at Ludwig who just babbled, it was pretty funny seeing him with no idea of what to say.

 

\-----  
Arthur was lying on his bed staring at his phone he had been like this for hours now, but... Oh fuck it!! he dialed Francis phone number and waited  
-Hello?  
-Francis?  
-Oh Arthur chérie!!! What is it??  
-No-nothing well...  
-What? Come on!! You know you can tell me everything!!  
-I guess you know that Ludwig and Feliciano's rehearsal dinner is this Friday  
-Yes...  
-And since you're going with me...  
-Am I???  
-Yes you are you fucking prick!!! So you better cancel any previous commitments you may have!!!  
-Yes mi lord!!! Whatever you want!!- Arthur chuckled and continued  
-Anyway since we are going together I was wondering if you will go with me to buy a new outfit...  
-Oh my god!! Really??? Of course!!!!!!! I'm dying to dress you up!!!! I'll be at your place in like half an hour!!- He said and hung up. Oh my god... Arthur was already regretting this 

\-----  
Gilbert was at his loft and got into Antonio's bedroom  
-Hi Tony what are you doing??  
-¡Hola Gil! I'm picking my clothes for your brother's rehearsal dinner!! Lovi gave me some pretty strict rules of what I should look like!! Nothing too flashy, or too tight, nothing too sober...  
-So he still hasn't release you...  
-Nop but that's alright! I actually enjoy hanging out with him  
-Yeah right!  
-I'm serious Gil!! He's really pretty nice  
-Are we talking about the same guy who always refers to me as a Kraut eating bastard?  
Antonio laughed and replied- That's just his personality!!!  
-If you say so...- He said while rolling his eyes- Where's Franny?  
-He went shopping with Arthur he was really excited!! You know how much he loves make overs!! And he said we're not gonna recognize Arthur at the rehearsal dinner!!!  
-What??!! So he's taking him, you're taking my bitchy brother in law and I... don't have a date??!!! how did that happen???  
-Hasn't Mathew “ordered” you to be his date yet??  
-NO! Mattie doesn't order me anything!! actually he already....- Gilbert stopped, he really didn't want to let his friends know he was the only one already off the hook  
-Already what??  
-Already... told me that he expects some initiative from my part!!  
-I see...- Antonio said with a smile. Gilbert got out of Antonio's room got into his own, closed the door and dialed Mathew's number

-Hi!!!!- Some over cheery voice answered, he sure as hell wasn't Mathew  
-Oh Hi... Is Mathew there?  
-I think so... But anyway Gilbert right?  
-Yes...  
-You've been hanging out a lot with my brother lately so I was meaning to have a chat with you...  
-Oh... alright about what?  
-Your intentions...  
-What??!!  
-You heard me! what are your intentions??!!! Are you just playing with him??!!  
-What??!! NO!! Of course not!!!  
-Then are you an Amish or something??!!! Because you haven't asked him to be your boyfriend and I'm pretty sure you two haven't even sle...  
-ALFRED!!!!!!!!!!- WOW! This was the first time he actually heard Mathew raise his voice... Gilbert heard some of the conversation like a “how could you?” and “It's not of your darn business!!!” Oh my god he was too cute!!- Gilbert?? Are you still there?  
-Yeah Hi Mattie!!!  
-Oh my god I'm so so so sorry about that I...  
-Please don't worry about that!!! Hey I was wondering if you wanna go to my brother's rehearsal dinner with me?  
-Sure!!!


	8. You can leave if you want...

-Feli What are you doing? We need to get going!!  
-Don't worry Luddy they won't start without us!! And since my brother already left... this is the perfect time!!- He said while getting into Lovino's room  
-I'm not comfortable spying on him- Ludwig said while waiting for Feliciano just outside the bedroom  
-we're not spying!! I just wanna see how serious he is with this Antonio guy!! Oh look!!- He said taking Lovino's sketchbook- he saw a few a drawings and then quickly flipped through all the pages and sighed.  
-Is something wrong?- Ludwig asked  
-Take a look- he said giving him the sketchbook Ludwig doubt about it but Feliciano made him a sign to go on, so he opened it and he saw nothing but drawings of Antonio-This is bad... I think he's really in love with him  
-And why is it bad?  
-Well because of all the pig party thing!! I mean I know that your brother did it too... and I also know that we all make mistakes but...  
-I'll just tell Antonio that he better not even think about leaving him!!  
-No!  
-So I tell him to get away from him??  
-NOO!!!!!!!!!!  
-So then what do you want me to do?  
-Nothing  
-What?  
-I think we just need to have faith and hope for the best... - he chuckled a little and continued- you know? when you and I started dating my brother said pretty mean things about you  
-Yeah I know, he still does that  
-Yeah... my point is that if you're in love with someone it really doesn't matter what anyone says!! Besides he really does look like a nice guy, and perhaps Lovi is right, perhaps that party wasn't even his idea to begin with and it was just peer pressure!!! Oh... that goes for Gil too  
-That's very nice of you but if anything he was the one doing the pressure  
-Anyway let's forget about it and go to the rehearsal dinner they can't start without us!!!

\-----------  
-Where the fuck are they??- Lovino who was already at the rehearsal dinner asked  
-Relax Lovi they're a couple, they're probably just porking!!- Gilbert replied  
-What did you fucking call me??!!!!  
-Look mi vida here they are!!- Antonio said pointing at Feliciano and Ludwig  
-Finally!!! Where the hell have you been??!!  
-Nowhere!!- Feliciano replied with a smile. Lovino was about to keep asking questions but he remembered the porking thing so he decided to shut up. After a while he said to Antonio.  
-Vámonos de aquí (Let's get out of here)  
-¿Qué? ¿Porqué? ¿A dónde? (What? Why? Where to?)  
-Sólo vamonos ¿Sí? (Let's just go alright?)  
They managed to disappeared with no one noticing and got into Antonio's car  
-So where do you wanna go??  
-Let's go home- He replied while turning his cellphone off

When they arrived to Feliciano and Ludwig's house they went straight to Lovino's bedroom he sat on his bed and said  
-I wanna talk to you  
-Sure Lovi about what?  
-Your punishment  
-Oh...  
-It's over  
-What???  
-You can leave  
-W-what?? B-but  
-Or...You can stay and have a little fun with me...  
-¿Qué? You're joking right?  
Lovino kissed him and said- I just don't want to force you to have sex with me that's kind of sick... so you can leave if you want knowing that you did your time and that you paid your debt to society or stay here... so?  
-So?  
-What is it gonna be??  
-¡Por Dios! Lovi are you really asking me that?? of course I wanna stay!!! and...  
-Have fun??  
-Yeah  
-Oh my god you blushed!!!!!!!!!- Lovino said while laughing  
-Well... yeah! not everyday a beautiful angel tells you he wants to have sex with you  
-Beautiful angel?? You're overcompensating  
-No I'm not- He said and kissed him


	9. Lovi's lead

-I'm starting to think Tony and Feli's brother are not coming back...- Francis said while checking his phone  
-Really? And what made you think that?? The fact that they disappeared like 40 minutes ago?- Arthur replied  
-Yeah that and the fact that he turned his phone off!! he only does that when he's...- Francis stopped realizing what he was about to say  
-When he is what?? Please!! Do you seriously think I don't know what they're doing right now??? I mean I did see love in Lovi's future...  
-Oh And it's none of that in my future chérie??  
-No unless it is self love and yes I do mean wanking  
-That's mean!!  
-Fine... give me your hand- Francis obliged and Arthur started reading it- Let's see... you're a very romantic person....  
-But of curse I am I could have told you that!!  
-Quiet!!  
-Sorry  
-You're very bright although sometimes you can make bad decisions... No surprises there!!!- Francis laughed and Arthur continued- And... yes you will find your one true love apparently with someone you didn't expect it

Arthur let go Francis' hand but those beautiful blue eyes just kept staring at him  
-W-what?- He finally asked  
-Nothing, nothing.... Can I read yours?  
-What??? You don't know how!!  
-Of course I do let me prove it!!!  
-Fine- Arthur said while rolling his eyes  
-Let me see... Oh yes!! You're very passionate and caring but you hide it because you're afraid people are just gonna laugh at you, however when someone do laugh at you, you just act like you don't care but deep inside you do... But you really shouldn't care!!! Any one who does that is just a WANKER!!  
-Are you trying to talk like me??- Arthur asked chuckling a little  
-Let me go on chérie... Oh and yes you will find love with someone you already know Hmmm... this is interesting  
-What?  
-Apparently this person did something that made you feel really bad... but he's really really sorry about that  
-Is he?  
-Yes, and... oh yes if you give him a chance you'll have the best sex of your entire life!!- Arthur blushed and Francis kept staring at him waiting for an answer  
-W-what do you say if we follow Lovi's lead and get the fuck out of here??!!!  
-That's a great idea chérie let's go to my apartment!!!


	10. The walk of shame

The rehearsal dinner finally came to an end and Gilbert looked around and asked  
-Where is everybody?  
-I think they left- Mathew replied  
-What??!!! Did they ditch us??!! I'm calling them!!- Gilbert dialed Antonio's and Francis' numbers but he just got voice mail, he knew what that meant, it meant that both of them were having fun with their respective dates.  
-Hi Guys!!- Feliciano greeted them- Have you seen my brother??  
Mathew and Gilbert just babbled and Ludwig said  
-He probably just got bored and left  
-Yeah!! I think we should do the same. Bye guys see you at the wedding!!  
-Bye!!- Gilbert sighed in relief. Thank god Feli didn't ask him anymore questions!! Because what he would say??!! Your brother is porking with one of my best friends??!! No fucking way!!! Mathew laughed quietly and Gilbert asked – What?  
-No, nothing!! I'm sorry, it's just that... it's just that it's very funny seeing you act all nervous like that usually you're pretty cool  
-I AM always cool Mattie!!! More than that I'm fucking awesome!!  
-Sorry you're right  
-Of course I am!! So what do you wanna do?? It's still early do you wanna catch a movie or something??  
-Sure that sounds like fun!!

 

\---------  
The sun on his eyes woke Antonio up Where was he? Oh right!!  
-Good morning- Lovino greeted  
-¡Buenos días ángel! Did I wake you up??  
-Don't worry about that. It smells good surely my brother already cooked breakfast  
-It does smell good!! Anyway I gotta get going Do you think I will be able to jump through this window to the garden?  
-Are you fucking kidding me??!! You're gonna kill yourself!!!! Why are you acting like an adulterer who's about to get caught??!!  
-Because although I'm no adulterer I don't think Ludwig is gonna be that happy when he realizes I spent the night here...  
-Please!!!- Lovino replied while laughing- Don't be afraid!! I'll protect you from my macho in law!!  
-You don't need to!! I have taken worst beat ups for less!!  
-I believe you, but I have to do it after all you're my boyfriend  
-W-What?  
-Yeah did you think you were a one night stand?? I don't do that!! you're my boyfriend like it or not!!!  
-Like it or not? Cariño I love it!!

They took a shower, got dressed and then went downstairs, taking advantage of the fact that Feliciano and Ludwig were in the kitchen Antonio was about to sneak out when he heard

-Good morning Tony!!! Why don't you join us for breakfast??  
-Apparently my boyfriend is afraid of yours- Lovino answered because Antonio was pretty much petrified waiting for his beating  
-Oh... But Luddy is not my boyfriend!! Tomorrow he will become my husband!!- Feliciano replied recovering from the initial shock  
-Anyway he's afraid of him  
-Really?- Ludwig asked  
-Yeah- Antonio replied  
Lovino laughed and said  
-At least you're honest!! Come on let's go somewhere else for breakfast

\----------  
Gilbert woke up early, walked to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee, when he saw someone trying to sneak out of the apartment  
-Hi Artie!!!- He pretty much yelled- doing the walk of shame Huh???  
Arthur stopped there was no use trying to sneak out now  
-What??- Francis asked half sleep getting out of his room- Were you leaving without saying goodbye chérie??  
-Yeah, that was the plan till this fucking prick ruined it!!  
-Sorry- Gilbert said with a smirk  
-Anyway I'm not the only one!! I'm gonna go wake Lovino up so he can share my moment of shame  
-That's a good idea Artie!! But neither Lovino nor Tony are here!!! They must have spent the night somewhere else  
-Fucking great!!  
-Oh come on chérie- Francis said while hugging him- Let's have breakfast and after that we'll do anything you want!!  
-Really... Anything??  
-Oh come on!! At least wait till I finish my breakfast!!  
-Shut it idiot!! I was gonna say let's go to a book signing!!  
-Don't listen to him chérie he's mad because he's the only one of us who didn't got laid last night!!!- Francis said with an evil smirk  
-W-what???  
-Well Did you?  
-No... but that doesn't matter I don't fucking care!!  
-Really Gil?? It's pretty obvious you like Mathew and...  
-That's right after all you kept hanging out with him even when he “release” you after your first date- Arthur interrupted  
-What?!!! Did you know that??  
-Of course I know he told us  
-US??? So that means...  
-Yeah Lovino knows it too, and probably Antonio...  
-Fuck  
-It's not like you to be slow chérie what's happening?- Francis asked  
-Precisely that, I do like him... a lot and I don't wanna ruin it by coming too strong I don't wanna scare him


	11. Let's speed up a little

They were at the wedding and everyone was with their respective dates.  
-Is something wrong Gil?  
-What?  
-You've been acting kinda weird are you mad at me? - Mathew asked  
-But of course not Mattie!!! How could I?? It's just... this wedding madness!!  
-I see...  
-You know?? Actually there is something I would like to talk you about, let's go outside  
-W-what? Now? But the wedding...  
-Oh come on!! Everyone ditched us at the rehearsal dinner!! It's only fair!! Plus we're gonna be back in no time. Promise!!  
-Alright

They went outside and Gilbert said while looking down  
-Mattie I just wanted you to know that I really like you!! And I do want you to be my boyfriend but if you don't want to that's fine...  
-Gil...  
-Please let me finish. We'll go as slow as you want alright??  
-Alright, I just have a question  
-What?  
-If you want me to be your boyfriend why haven't you asked me yet??-Mathew asked while laughing  
-W-what??? Would you be my boyfriend?  
-Yes  
-Really??!!!  
-Of course!!! I like you a lot!! And... I thought you were the one who only liked me as a friend  
-That's nonsense!!  
-Is it?  
-Yes!! I was going slow because I thought that's what you wanted!!! I just didn't want to scare you off...  
Mathew smiled and Gilbert kissed him

-There you are!!!- Francis yelled  
-What??!!  
-You're gonna miss the wedding, are you coming back Gil? Or do you want to me to tell Ludwig on you??  
-NO!!!

 

The wedding was beautiful and everyone was really happy. At the reception Antonio asked Lovino to dance  
-We need a to do list- Lovino said  
-Sure darling what do we need to get done?- Antonio asked with a smile  
-Well first off we need to find an apartment you know for you and me... I really don't like the idea of you sharing an apartment with people you used to sleep with!!!  
-Cariño are you asking me to move in with you?? -Lovino blushed and just babbled so Antonio continued- I'd love to!!! It's gonna be amazing mi cielo!!!- He said and hugged him  
-I just hope you're a better roommate that the potato bastard he's a clean freak!! Besides they're married and they deserve you know...their space  
-Lovi... you're such a angel!!! I really really don't deserve to have someone like you  
-I know that already!! But don't you dare forget about it!!!  
-Not in a million years- He said and kissed him

Francis who was siting down watching the couples dance sighed without even noticing  
-What?- Arthur asked  
-Nothing chérie  
-Look I dance like shit alright?!! But if you're gonna be a drama queen about it!!- He said while standing up-  
-What?  
-Come on let's dance I hate hearing your whining  
-My whining??- Francis said while laughing- I just sighed chérie... but sure!!

They were dancing and Arthur really wasn't lying about his dancing skills but Francis didn't mind.  
-Something's worrying you?- Arthur asked  
-No chérie nothing  
-You've been acting pretty weird and I don't mean normal people weird but you weird  
-You're charming my love!!! I'm just really happy for the guys!!!!! Gil finally made his move and Tony and Lovino seem to be... right there  
-And we??  
-What?  
-Where are we if we're not “right there”?  
-I really don't know chérie. But I don't mind not knowing that's part of the fun!!!  
-Well it isn't fucking fun for me!!!!!- Arthur yelled but blushed when people turned to see him and kept “dancing” (or whatever the fuck he was doing)  
-What? What do you mean??  
-I mean Antonio and Lovino are boyfriends and I don't know yet but I'm pretty sure Mattie and Gil are too. And what are we??? Butt buddies?? or not even that? Listen if the only reason for you to be with me is your stupid punishment then you're acquitted alright?? So just fuck off already!!!!!!!!!- Francis looked at him and then laughed which made Arthur even angrier- What are you laughing at cunt??  
-You my dear. You're so unbelievable cute!!! Chérie would you be my boyfriend??  
-W-well f-fine I think....

Francis laughed again and hugged him.

 

The end


End file.
